A guide and support element for an optical wave guide is formed with a channel, an open frame, and clamping pins, for the attachment to a module carrier containing digital communications technology modules. These are connected with other modules and distant components by an optical wave guide, whereby the module carrier is designed with a cover plate, which contains a screen of vent holes, two side panels, and at least one supporting rail.
The module carriers or network cabinet modules referred to in the application of the invention, are those which are equipped with electrical, electronic, and opto-electronic components. Transfer systems connect the modules with each other and with their environment, that is to say with other signal sources and/or other signal lowering elements.
The mechanisms operating with optical wave guides require special, additional structural measures, which are to be considered when running the cable of an optical wave guide. For optical wave guides there are small admissible curvature radii, which my not under any circumstances be fallen below. Thus malfunctions and damages of the optical wave guide are avoided.
Optical wave guides that must be led from the front side of a module carrier to its top and from there laterally towards the rear into other areas, require special, adjustable guide and support elements. These serve not only as an edge protection and mounting plate, but above all ensure adherence to the minimum radii when bending the optical wave guide. Attachment elements are on the market, one of which is a plastic injection-molded piece, which indicates both a channel and a frame for inserting the optical wave guide, and clamping pins which can be pressed into vent holes on the cover plate of the module carrier. Here it is unfavorable that module carriers of different designs also necessitate different attachment elements.
The invention is based on the function of conceiving a fastening part that can be arranged on a module carrier possessing guidance and mounting plates for optical wave guides that can pass into or out of modules. This not only permits the deflection of the optical wave guide in a horizontal and vertical direction, in adherence to the admissible minimum radii, and the insertion into mounting plates, but also is functional when the cover plate is at different levels.
For the solution of the proposed task one proceeds with a guide and support element for an optical wave guide which comprises of a channel with an open frame and clamping pins. This can be attached to a module carrier containing modules with digital communications technology, which is also connected with other modules and distant components by an optical wave guide. The module carrier is equipped with at least one supporting rail with a cover plate, indicating a screen of vent holes, two side panels, and at least one supporting rail.
The task is solved by an optical wave guide guide component and an optical wave guide support component, which can be connected together by an adjustable connector. The suggested two-part division of the guide and support element in combination with an adjustable connection between the two sections permits their assembly with one another and allows for different positions.
In a favorable arrangement of the guide and support elements, the optical wave guide guidance component and the optical wave guide support component are arranged in two perpendicular directions against each other and are adjustable. The vertical adjustability allows the arrangement of module carriers with cover plates at different height levels. A horizontal adjustability permits the lateral adjustment in relation to the modules and the balance of tolerances.
It is advantageous that the adjustable connectors consist on the one hand, of a connector tongue at the optical wave guide support component, and on the other hand, of at least two connector receptacles designated on the optical wave guide guide component. Such a connector ensures reliable functioning.
In a preferential arrangement of the guide and support elements, the connector tongue can be designed in front on the optical wave guide support component and the connector receptacles designed at a back wall of the optical wave guide guide components.
A further feature of the invention is that the optical wave guide guide component consists of at least two blind holes on its one long side and on its opposite along side there are at least two connector tangs that align with the blind holes. With the help of these blind holes and the connector tangs the guide and support elements can be lined up next to each other.
By means of an adapter, which can be placed between two neighboring optical wave guide guide components, the distance between a series guides and its support elements that are located in a row can be increased.
The adapter will be favorably equipped with two lateral blind boreholes on its one side and on its opposite side with two laterally designed male plugs. In each case the blind holes correspond to the connector tang of the optical wave guide guide components and in conjunction with these form a connector mounting.
The adapter can indicate a right-angled upward standing designed bracket that can lie transverse to the guide components of shifted optical wave guides.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the optical wave guide guide component indicates two resilient claws that face one another at its base. Catch hooks are designed on the claws and are arrangement opposite one other. By means of these claws the optical wave guide guide component can be clamped to a cap rail, which is designed for example at the side panel of the module carrier.
The optical wave guide guide component favorably possesses a holding plate with two resilient holding tabs that face one another. These form a blunt angle together and are arranged towards the body of the optical wave guide guide components. This measure serves to hold the inserted optical wave guide into the channel of the optical wave guide guide component.
The clamping pins of the support component can indicate a socket, with a diameter exceeding that of the ventilation holes. This has the advantage that when the optical wave guide support component is attached to the cover plate, only the holes in which there are clamping pins are plugged. Furthermore this allows the suction of the exhaust air to pass unhindered through the other vent holes which are under the base of the optical wave guide support component.
A mounting plate that can be attached to the side of the module carrier can supplement the subject of the invention. This mounting plate indicates at least two groups of holes each possessing two holes, whereby the distance between two holes correspond to that of the blind holes of the optical wave guide guide component. This mounting plate is used as a termination for a set of guide and support elements and can be screwed on by means of the two groups of holes at two different heights.
On the basis of the attached drawings of the following design example the invention is more nearly described. It shows: